The present invention generally relates to exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an abdominal exercise device which can be used at home.
There exists a wide variety of exercise devices that provide a cardiovascular or resistance exercise to various muscle groups the body. Among these there are known a variety of abdominal exercise devises. In the gym setting, these devices are large, cumbersome, often difficult to operate, and relatively expensive.
While such devices are generally adequate in the gym setting due to the large space available in such settings, such devices are not amiable to the household setting. For home use, the exercise device must not only be effective, but also compact and/or collapsible in order to easily transport and store the exercise device. The exercise device must also be relatively simple in operation and inexpensive.
There exist a number of abdominal exercise devices intended for use in the home setting. However, these devices have certain drawbacks in that they are not easily collapsible, or only exercise only a limited number of abdominal muscles. Some of these exercise devices place unnecessary and dangerous strain and stress on the neck and back of the user of the device. To avoid such strain and stress, the user should be preferably seated in an upright position. Many of these devices are not adjustable to meet the individual size of the user.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an abdominal exercise device which is suited for home use. Such an abdominal exercise device should be collapsible in order to be easily transported and stored. Such an exercise devise should also be relatively simple in operation and inexpensive. Preferably, such an exercise device should be adjustable in order to accommodate the size of the user of the device. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.